Fable
Fable is a secondary continent that lays behind Gypsy Bay's ocean and is ruled by the pharaoh Serah. The inhabitants are all strictly religious, worshiping the ancient gods such as Shai and Amun Ra, with exception of few individuals, including the residents of Perrault. The nation is split into three city states, all featuring an average temperature from 70° (21°C) in colder regions, up to a maximum of 113° (45°C) during summer. Unlike Zerzura, the climate will not drop below those numbers, owing to the active volcano heating the mainland. States Canterbury Canterbury is Fable's capital and trade city. Connecting directly to the ocean, fishermen pull their ships into the wide haven at the crystal blue sea. Located at the docks is the national trade office, managed by Elija S. Lauren, who is famous across the country for countless acts of selflessness to establish a wealthy community. Along with hotels for visitors at the beach area, the city features a large bazaar area, offering trade of goods such as food, material, tools or livestock. The city is stretching far and is an impressive example of architecture, large buildings towering over many houses that are inhabited by the residents. The streets are generally paved with sandstone and decorated with plant life, reminding of an oasis. All streets lead towards the center, the Sun Temple of Niuserre, monument to worship Ra and the palace of the Pharaoh. Grimm Grimm is the second city of the continent, located behind the desert. The residents are eager farmers who raise livestock for the palace and its servants. Unlike Canterbury, the houses remind of an old European Fairy Tale. Grimm residents usually travel to the main city for their prayers. Perrault Perrault is the volcano island of the continent and home to the fire rat. Separated by the sea, the island is accessible only by boat and avoided by the Pharaoh's followers, due to high risk of infection, disease and danger of the native tribes, who are said to live among wild animals. A thick jungle surrounds the beach grounds, leading towards the active volcano lying in its center. Culture General Fable is strict on punishment for crime. Guards patrol the city and guard the sanctuaries heavily, commonly carrying weapon such as swords or halberds. If caught while committing crime such as disrespect to the gods, a person will be carried to the state jail, waiting for the judgement of the gods, which will normally end in either freedom or execution. Gold is a symbol of royalty and exclusive metal to the pharaoh's palace, with no market value. Carrying it raises suspicion of thievery and involvement with black markets. Stealing is frowned upon in the nation and will result in dismembering or execution, depending on the weight of the crime. The continent loves celebrations, often living out their happiness through banquets. Lily flowers and flower collars are out and professional dancers entertain, accompanied by musicians playing harps, lutes, drums, tambourines, and clappers. Since people of every race and level are treated with equal respect, everyone is invited to those banquets by default. Trade As the continent is split into three individual cities, trade is an irreplaceable element of the nation, executed in the capital on bazaar grounds. Unlike Faroe, Fable follows a traditional system of exchanging goods for money or labor. The continent divides between two options of payment: Sanura (Kitten), a coin currency consisting of lesser ore such as silver and bronze, and Anit (pure, spotless), an oval gem currency carried by the wealthy. The value depends on the gem used. Emeralds and purple amethysts are rare on the continent, thus considered most valuable. Fashion Adorned with precious gems and jewels, the fashion of Canterbury is made for not only beauty but also comfort. As the temperature is high, the pieces are generally inspired by ancient Egyptian linen clothing to shield off the subtropical heat. Footwear is usually reduced to leatherwork such as sandals. Canterburian residents reveal as much skin as possible to let their body breathe. Generally, children until the age of 6 do not wear more than linen cloth wrapped around their hip to cover their privates. Animal fur and skin is a taboo and forbidden in temples and sanctuaries. Grimm's fashion differs from the main city and is similar to the main continent of Faroe, seeing as it is located in a cooler region. Cuisine Religion Fable is a continent chained to religion, fated to follow order and belief from birth. Ruled by the pharaoh Serah, the country bows to two, Shai and Amun Ra, the queen and king of the fate and the sun. The deities reside in the Sun Temple of Niuserre, a pyramid inspired palace coated with gold. Surrounding the sanctuary are gold decorated statues, which picture the history of the nation and are general destinations to deliver prayers to the gods. Prayers and preaches are taught to the people by the servants of Ra, priests who dedicate their life to receive and deliver the words of their gods. The Pharaoh is generally loved by all, however is not allowed near her servants due to possible treason. She serves as a representation of the connection to the gods and prayers, demands and wishes are spoken to her when seating her throne. People in Fable do not believe in unhappiness, trusting in their Pharaoh and gods to deliver eternal bliss. "O almighty goddess, the lord giveth and the lord taketh away. Yet it is you who has never forsaken the unhappy. It is us to sacrifice, as our successors live to worship you. Fate itself has proved a traitor. O almighty goddess, we move stone for stone to build a future worthy of your existence. Grant us happiness, the intoxicating sensation of bliss, for as we are swallowed by the deadly plague." "O almighty goddess, now you rest, the thorns digging into your skin reminding you of sin. And yet we pray for your return, the day the ocean and the sky collide. Return harmony to the burning lands. O almighty goddess, find the sacrifice to redeem our sin." Shai Shai, referred to as "The Goddess of Fate", is Fable's female deity and the queen to Amun Ra. As the goddess of fate, she is said to determine the span of each man's life, and is present at the judgement of the soul of the deceased. She is both loved and feared among the residents of the continent, as she can both gift and erase life. "Do not set your heart upon seeking riches, for there is no one who can ignore Shai. Do not set your thought on external matters: for every man there is his appointed time." Amun Ra Amun Ra, titled "God of All; Ruler of the Sun, Wind and Fertility", is Fable's male deity and its respective king. Unlike his queen, the bird god refuses to communicate with his followers. The bird colossus rests inside the Sun Temple of Niuserre and speaks strictly through the Pharaoh. ""Hail to thee, Amun-Ra, Lord of the thrones of the earth, the oldest existence, ancient of heaven, support of all things. Chief of the gods, lord of truth, father of the gods, maker of men and beasts and herbs, maker of all things above and below. Deliverer of the sufferer and oppressed, judging the poor. Lord of wisdom, lord of mercy; most loving, opener of every eye, source of joy, in whose goodness the gods rejoice, thou whose name is hidden. Thou art the one, maker of all that is, the one; the only one; maker of gods and men; giving food to all. Hail to thee, thou one with many heads; sleepless when all others sleep, adoration to thee. Hail to thee from all creatures from every land, from the height of heaven, from the depth of the sea. The spirits thou hast made extol thee, saying, welcome to thee, father of the fathers of the gods; we worship thy spirit which is in us." Neferti Neferti, the right hand of the pharaoh, is a respected deity of Canterbury and ruler over Grimm. The female appears in form of a sphinx, resting at the throne of Niuserre. Servants of the sun god fear and respect her, as for her decisions are delivered to the gods. People believe that even the lowest form of disrespect will rain her judgement upon them. The feline goddess represents wisdom in the lands. Anubis Fauna Feline Praised for controlling vermin and their ability to kill snakes such as cobras, the domesticated cat became a symbol of grace and poise in Fable. They live among the humans and will pass through the streets as they please. As highly respected animals, they are almost exclusively seen as equal inhabitants of the islands and only rarely degraded to pets. Larger feline, such a lions or leopards, are treated as a symbol of power, as earning mutual respect of the beasts is deemed rather difficult to achieve. Caracals are the loyal hunters of the nation. While Canterbury's and Grimm's felines are tame, Perrault's jungle is roamed by rather aggressive kin. The Fire Rat Legends of the Fire Rat have spread all cross Fable's lands. The creature is said to inhabit Perrault's flaming embers during night time. Its red coat is resistant to fire and any robe made from its fur is said to protect the wearer against even the strongest inferno. The natives of the tropic islands refer to it as "The Ceased Spark". Records of sightings are nonexistent, deeming its existence popular folklore. General Wildlife Other wildlife in Fable include harpies, jackals, sphinx, hieracosphinx, griffons and uraeus (Egyptian cobra), among yet unrevealed creatures. References }} Category:All Pages Category:Locations Category:Fabula Category:Fable